


Whizzwonk: the Musical - Act 1

by Siddsys



Series: Whizzwonk: the Musical [1]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2017), Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Musicals, please if youre not on bway stan twitter, this is a joke, you will not understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddsys/pseuds/Siddsys
Summary: We meet our two lovers in a sweet-smelling bar.





	1. Introduction

CHARACTERS

Narrator - The Narrator of the story, reads stage directions aloud. Played by: Sidney

Whizzer Brown -  a twink. Played by: Eden

Willy Wonka - *gay scoffs*. Played by: Vanessa

Carl - a fucking savage. Played by: Anna u/s Valen

Oompa Loompa 2 - Orange. Played by: Dylan

Oompa Loompa 3 - Even more orange. Played by: Jocelyn

Marvin - Useless person, great for the plot. Played by: Devin

 

SETTING

[The Outskirts of Manhattan]

 

TIME

[December of 1979]

 

TIMELINE

_March of the Falsettos_

_Whizzwonk_ , Act I

 _Whizzwonk_ , part 1 of Act II

 _Falsettoland_  

_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_

_Whizzwonk_ , part 2 of Act II

 

 


	2. Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our two lovers in a sweet-smelling bar.

(A dark bar lit by one pink overhead light. There's a chocolate-brown counter on one wall and displays of candy on the other. The bartenders are all OOMPA-LOOMPAS, mixing drinks and flipping tumblers. They're all mumbling a song quietly in unison.)

 

OOMPA-LOOMPAS

_Oompa Loompa doompedee doo,_

_we're not making chicken vindaloo._

_Oompa Loompa doompedee dee_

_you need a drink? We'll make it for thee._

 

(The song repeats quietly in the background.)

 

(WHIZZER BROWN, 26, sits at the counter, man-spreading on a stool and drinking a colorful Blow Pop martini. He sips on it as he leans on the bar, looking around at all the people in the room. There’s a small rose pinned to his shirt.)

 

(A man enters through the door. Gasps fill the room as everyone immediately recognizes him as WILLY WONKA. He's twirling his cane, tipping his hat at everyone who glances his way. He looks slowly over at the bar, eyes finally meeting with Whizzer's. He dances over to the bar and puts a hand in his pocket, pulling out a golden chocolate coin and flipping it to one of the Oompas behind the bar. He winks. Then, his head turns to Whizzer.)

 

WONKA

That was payment for your drink, sugar. No need to worry.

 

(He turns over to the Oompa behind the bar.)

 

WONKA

2 chocolate shots.

 

(He turns back to WHIZZER.)

 

WONKA (CONTINUED)

It looks like you need it. What's on your mind...?

 

(He pauses like he’s waiting for a name.)

 

WHIZZER

Whizzer. And uhh. I just lost at chess.

 

WONKA

That's all that's troubling you?

 

(Wonka reaches over and rubs Whizzer's arm softly. Whizzer flinches slightly, not used to any sort of physical affection.)

 

WHIZZER

I didn't only lose at chess, I also lost a piece of my heart... And my boyfriend. And my home.

 

WONKA

Oh? Do you have anywhere to stay?

 

WHIZZER

I'm sure I'll figure something out.

 

WONKA

I've got a huge factory, you're welcome to spend the night.

 

WHIZZER

Well, I guess I've just figured it out, then.

 

(The Oompa behind the bar gives them their shots. Whizzer quickly downs one.)

 

WHIZZER

Lead the way.

 

(He gestures to the door and Wonka takes his own shot, holding his arm out to Whizzer. Whizzer takes it and they walk out of the bar.)

 

(Wonka then sings candy man as he leads Whizzer to the factory)

 

**Candy Man**

 

_Wonka:_

_Who can take a surprise, have a little yahoo_   
_Cover me in chocolate and be set to screw_

_The candy man_  
  
  
_Oh, the candy man can_  
 _Yes, the candy man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good_  
  
_My name is Willy Wonka, I make chocolate_  
 _Quite simply, the greatest invention in the entire history of the world_  
 _Whoever could there be that doesn't love the tooth tickling tongue-tastical taste of a sweet bar of soft milk chocolate_  
 _Except hets, of course, it's poisonous to hets_

_But apart from The straights_   
_There comes a time in every chocolatier's life when the chocolate he makes turns dark and bitter_   
_That's when he knows it's time to spice up the bedroom_

_To hand him over to someone else_  
 _Someone new_  
  
_The only question is_  
 _Who can take my rainbow, wrap my little guy_

_Soak it in the sun and make it grow real high_

_I need to find a new toy, for_

_The candy man_  
  
_But who can catch a candy man?_  
 _Oh, I think that you can_  
 _Yes, the candy man can ‘cause he mixes it with lust_

_and makes my world taste good_

  
_You have to be able to rock my world_

_My world_  
 _People haven't been there_ in _a very very long time_  
 _Well, what are you waiting for?_  
 _Let's go!_

  
_The candy man makes, everything he inflates_  
 _Satisfying and delicious_  
 _Talk about your kinkiest wishes_  
 _You can even be vicious_  


_(Please take me tomorrow)_   
_Please take me tomorrow_   
_(Make us both scream)_   
_Make us both scream_

_Separate my burrow and collect up all the cream_  
 _(My twinkie man, my twinkie man)_  
 _Oh, my twinkie man can_  
 _(The twinkie can)_  
 _Yes, the twinkie man can ‘cause he mixes it with love and makes my world taste good_  
  
_The twinkie man makes it good_


	3. Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a dip ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Sugar Daddy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5_kUOi4KDw
> 
> don't worry we hate ourselves too

 

(Whizzer and Wonka walk through the factory and they stumble upon the chocolate lake.)

 

WONKA

Wanna take a swim?  

 

WHIZZER

In the chocolate? Is that even sanitary?

 

WONKA

Yes, it's pristinely clean... But, be careful, you could be sucked up.

 

(He gestures to the pipes and Whizzer simply smiles, like he thinks he's understood an innuendo.)

 

(Wonka takes off his hat carefully and sets it down. Then, he takes no time in jumping into the lake, fully clothed. He splashes chocolate in Whizzer's direction and he quickly jumps back.)

 

WHIZZER

Not on my shirt! It's silk imported from France!

 

WONKA

(sarcastically)

Whoops.

 

(He splashes him again and this time the chocolate gets dangerously close to his precious shirt.)

 

(Whizzer, scared for the wellbeing of his shirt, takes it off and sets it down beside Wonka's hat. He takes off his shoes as well.)

 

(He walks close to the edge of the lake and looks down at it. Wonka sneakily swims over and grabs Whizzer by the ankle, pulling him. Whizzer stumbles into the lake and scoffs.)

 

(They play in the chocolate for a bit. Wonka swims over to the other edge of the lake and conveniently, there's a platter of strawberries set on the other side. He dips one in the lake and eats it, grinning. He holds one out to Whizzer and instead of taking it from his hands, Whizzer just takes a bite.)

 

WHIZZER

I haven't had this much fun since the first month with Marv.

 

WONKA

Who's "Marv"?

 

WHIZZER

My boyf- Ex.

 

(He stumbles on the word "ex", not used to it yet.)

 

WONKA

Don't think about him. You said _we_ were having fun.

 

(Wonka splashes him again and this time Whizzer splashes back.)

 

WHIZZER

Don't try me. I was trained in Karate.

 

WONKA

I’d like to try you, actually.  

 

WHIZZER

What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?

                                                                                         (Whizzer slightly chuckles)

 

(Wonka swims closer to Whizzer, arm snaking around his waist, his moves testing the waters.)

 

WHIZZER

Up close, you look so..familiar, your face seems like a recognizable comfort I can’t point out.  


WONKA

Like, what you see, you snack?

 

WHIZZER

Yes, and I’d like you to take a bite.

 

**Sugar Daddy**

 

_ I've got a sweet tooth   
_

_ For licorice drops and jelly roll  
_

_ Hey, sugar daddy   
_

_ Whizzer needs some sugar in his bones  _

__ _ I'll lay out linguine on the table  _

_ And get you in the zone  _

_ If you've got some sugar for me   
_

_ Sugar daddy, bring it home _

_ Sweet tight asses  _

_ You're my orange blossom honey bear _

_ Treat me like a sugar queen   _

_ And get me free health care  _

_ As long as you’re romancing  _

_ I’ll heighten your sex chromosomes  _

__ If you've got some sugar for me   
Sugar daddy, bring it home   
Oh, the thrill of first love 

_ Like the rush of one’s blowhole  _

__ Is the sweetest taste I've known, oh yeah   
If you've got some sugar bring it home   
  
When honey twunks go shopping   
It's something to be seen   
They swarm to wild flowers   
And get nectar for the queen   
Everything you bring me   
Got me dripping like a honeycomb   
If you've got some sugar for me   
Sugar daddy, bring it home   
Oh, the thrill of first love 

_ Forgetting self control  _

__ Is the sweetest taste I've known, oh yeah   
If you've got some sugar bring it home, bah bah dabba dabba dabba do   
Come on, sugar Wonka, bring it home

_ Forget violent passion and chess  _

_ Buy me clothes you can later undress  _

_ Dozens of roses to hit the jackpot  _

_ And you’ll get this dick from god  _

__ I want all the luxuries for the modern gay   
And every item on every page   
In the Christian mingle catalogue   
So you think only twink   
Can truly love a twunk 

_ Well you buy me clothes, I'll be more twink  _

_ Than a twunk ike you can stand   
Being with me is both hot and swell _

__ Baby we can make ourselves a home   
If you got some sugar for me   
Sugar Willy, bring it home 

_ We’re like two salami rolls    
Like Bert and Ernie, they were thots  _

_ From Omaha to the Factory  _

__ Sweet home Nebraska , Lord, I'm coming home, yeah   
Come on, sugar daddy, bring me home   


(They intertwine, fitting together like a glove. Whizzer, horny as ever. Wonka, dripping with rich, creamy chocolate. Whizzer licks up chocolate from Wonka’s collarbone.)

 

WONKA

I can be your sugar daddy, in more ways than you think.

 

WHIZZER

These are the only games I want to be playing.

 

(Lost in each other, the two men drift into the lake further, reaching a tunnel and make their way down it. The stage fades to black as they go further down the tunnel.)


	4. Scene 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling For You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0NGoCLPRII
> 
> Candy Store: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0NGoCLPRII

FADE IN:(A grandiose boat is in the tunnel, two nude bodies laying side by side. Music plays softly in the background.)

 

WONKA

What more can I say to this twink, for him to never leave my side?

He has a damaged heart, but with a body made of sugar and spice. I think he’s ready for my sugar cane.

 

(Wonka sings a solo about twinks and commitment)

 

**Falling for you from Teen Beach Movie**

_The day started ordinary_  
_Waking to cry_

 _(oohh oohh)_  
_It was the same old story_  
_Wishing for a guy_

 _(oohh oohh)_  
  
_I'm not the kind_  
_To fall for a guy_  
_Who flashes a smile_  
_(it goes on for miles)_  
_Don't usually swoon_  
_But I'm over the moon_  
_(cause he was just too cool and cruel)_  
  
_And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_I know I shouldn't but I,_  
_I just can't stop myself from_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_Can't hold on any longer_  
_And now I'm falling for you_  
  
_Now, he’s even edgy_  
_He can eat me out_

 _(out, out))_  
_He says I'm pretty_

 _And Whizzer goes down_  
_(ooh ooh)_  
  
_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_  
_Just cause he says hi_  
_(when he's drinking by)_  
_He has a briefcase_

 _And I'm catching his gaze_  
_(I could go on like this for days)_

  
_And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_I know I shouldn't but I_  
_I just can't stop myself from_  
_Falling for ya falling for ya_  
_Can't hold on any longer_  
_And now I'm falling for ya_  
  
_Feels like I tumbled from another world_  
_Into your arms and it's so secure_  
_Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure_  
_Head over heels I'm gonna be your daddy_  
_And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_I know I shouldn't but I_  
_I just can't stop myself from_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_Can't hold on any longer_  
_And now I'm falling for you_

 

(Wonka sits at the steering wheel giving Whizzer time to sleep)

 

* * *

 

(The scene darkens and opens to a single spotlight on Whizzer on stage. Two men are standing in front of him: Marvin and Wonka

He is told by what looks like a grumpy Oompa Loompa that he has to choose between the two)

 

CARL

_**Choose.** _

 

(Whizzer begins to walk towards Wonka… ‘ _I just broke up with Marvin,_ **_right_ ** _? Of course I choose Will...’_ he thinks)

 

(Just before Whizzer is about to make it to Wonka-- Marvin speaks)

 

MARVIN

You love baseball… you love Jason… That’s what you’re doing here.

 

(MARVIN tosses a baseball to WHIZZER)

 

(As soon as WHIZZER, of course, catches the ball, JASON speaks from afar)

 

JASON

Hey Whizzer! Glad you could come

 

(WONKA begins to look confused)

 

(As soon as WONKA speaks, the light on MARVIN dims and focuses on WONKA)

 

WONKA

Why did you stop? Didn’t you just break up with that asshole?

 

WHIZZER

Uh… y-yeah… It’s just his s-

 

WONKA

His what? (beat) His son?

 

(WONKA scoffs)

 

**Candy Store**

 

[WONKA, spoken]

_Are we gonna have a problem?_

_You got a bone to pick?_

_You've come so far,_

_Why now are_

_you pulling on my dick?_

_I'd normally slap your face off,_

_And all Oompas here could watch -_

_But I'm feeling nice._

_Here's some advice:_

_Listen up, Byatch._

 

[WONKA with OOMPA LOOMPAS (variously)]

_I like chocolate hot;_

_making stuff they cannot._

_I like sucking hard_

_On a big lollipop._

_I like taking swims;_

_scaring them, screwing him._

_I like killer clothes;_

_kicking kids in the nose!_

_If you lack the balls,_

_you can go play dolls -_

_ Have your Daddy fix you a snack. _

_ Whoa, whoa! _

_ Or you could and come smoke, _

_ Some salami and choke _

_ (WONKA winks as he spins away) _

_ in my fact’ry with the quarterback. _

_ Oh, whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa! _

_Sugar, what you waiting for?_

 

WONKA + ALL THREE OOMPAS

_Step into my candy store!_

_Time for you to prove you're_

_not with Marvin anymore..._

_Then step into my candy store!_

_Guys fall_

 

OOMPA LOOMPA # 2 & CARL

_At your feet._

 

OOMPA LOOMPA # 2

 _Buy_ you _stuff!_

CARL

_Help you cheat!_

 

ALL THREE

_All you_

 

OOMPA LOOMPA # 2

_Have to do:_

 

WONKA

 _Say goodbye to that dude_.

 

ALL THREE

_That freak's_

 

CARL

_Not your friend._

_I can tell, in the end,_

 

ALL THREE

_If he_

 

OOMPA LOOMPA # 2

_Had your shot,_

ALL THREE

_He would leave you to rot!_

 

_'Course if you don't care,_

_Fine. Go let him check yer hair -_

_Maybe "Food Network" is on._

 

WONKA & OOMPA LOOMPA # 2

 _Whoa, whoa_!

 

CARL

_Or forget that sheep,_

 

OOMPA LOOMPA # 2

_and get in my Jeep..._

 

WONKA

_Let's go tear up someone's lawn!_

OOMPA LOOMPA # 2 & CARL

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa!_

 

ALL

_Sugar, what you waiting for?_

_Welcome to my candy store!_

_You just gotta prove you're_

_not a pussy anymore..._

_Then step into my candy store!_

WONKA

_You can join the team..._

 

OOMPA LOOMPA # 2 & #3

_Or you can bitch and moan._

WONKA

_You can live the dream..._

 

OOMPA LOOMPA # 2 & #3

_Or you can die alone._

 

WONKA

_You can fly with geese,_

 

OOMPA LOOMPA # 2 & #3

_Or if you please_

 

WONKA

_Keep testing me_

 

ALL THREE

_And end up like that geek!_

 

MARVIN (spoken, sarcastically)

_Whizzer, look! Jason invited you to his baseball game! This proves he's been thinking about you!_

 

WHIZZER (spoken)

_W..what??_

 

MARVIN

_You should be happy._

 

CARL

_Whoa, whoa, whoa -_

_Twinkie what you waiting for! -_

(WONKA shoves CARL aside)

 

WONKA

_Shut up, CARL._

_Step into my candy store!_

_Whoaaaaaaaaa!_

OOMPA LOOMPA # 2 & OOMPA #3

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_time for you_

_to prove_

_you're not_

_a lame-ass_

_anymore!_

ALL

_Then step into my candy store!_

_It's my candy store, it's my candy. (x2)_

_It's my candy store! (x2)_

 

(CARL gets overly excited and pushes WHIZZER over)

 

(On the beat, the scene immediately turns black)

 

* * *

 

 

(Whizzer stirs, waking from his sore slumber, not remembering the dream he just had. To his horny dissatisfaction, the soreness centered around his hips, not ass, visible by his hands starting to massage his hips in an attempt to soothe the ache from Wonka’s mouthful of scrumptious delight.)  

 

(Wonka turns slightly to face Whizzer and smiles, standing at the steering wheel of the boat.)

 

WHIZZER

Where are you taking me?

 

WONKA

To a world of pure imagination, darling.

 

(Wonka begins to hum a melody, Whizzer beginning to sing along, while he stands. They sing Up, up! as the scene changes from a tunnel to a meadow of edible greenery. Rows of ginormous lollipop trees, candy canes, and gummy salamis span into view.)

 

WHIZZER

Where are we?

 

(His face is full of wonder and Wonka puts his hand on the small of his back, smiling like a true sugar daddy would.)

 

WONKA

A land of paradise where you can have anything your little twink heart desires.

 

WHIZZER

A-anything?

(Whizzer goes OwO)

Oh my.

 

(Whizzer ponders for a moment, thinking about what he could want. Marvin? No. True love? Maybe. He seemingly smiles at nothing.)

 

WHIZZER (CONTINUED)

There-there’s a lot I want, I guess.

 

WONKA

Your wish is my command. Say it and it’s yours.

 

WHIZZER

I want release from my pain

 

WONKA

What’s troubling you?

 

(Genuine concern paints Wonka’s face. A reassuring hand places onto Whizzer’s. The twink intertwines their hands, smiling at his glucose guardian.)

 

WHIZZER

That idiot I was dating. I know it’s stupid and he was terrible, but we were together for 9 months. We liked to fight, we liked the thrill. And I always knew it had to come to an end eventually. But, I don’t think I was prepared for when it actually did. But, I want to forget it. I want to release the good I have in me to someone deserving.

 

(Wonka smiles, looking slightly forlorn. Though he’s only known Whizzer for hours, he feels this unknown connection with him.)

 

WONKA

Would you prefer to talk about it or not talk at all?

(He says the last half of his sentence in a suggesting tone, though it still sounds comforting, not breaking the mood.)

 

(Whizzer looks off to the scenery, then pulls Wonka along the road. He begins to sing with a smile on his face and a jump in his step. Wonka chuckles delightedly, adding background vocals to harmonize.)

 

(Whizzer leads them to sit on a gummy bear, hand sitting on Wonka’s thigh. A baseball game is played on his thigh, their hands overlapping further to reach Wonka’s sweet goods. Whizzer wins, hand pressed on. Whizzer unbuttons Wonka’s pants.)

 

WONKA

Oh Whizzer, Whizzer brown. You’re so delightful.

 

WHIZZER

Yes, I know. Here I go. Let’s play.

 

(Shirts open, and as Wonka unbuttons Whizzers pants.)

FADE OUT:


	5. Scene 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You FOOLS

(The scene opens with a dark red light shining on the three Oompa Loompas on stage)

 

(The Oompa-Loompas stand around in a huddle, scheming. They all look angry and offended, for a currently undetermined reason.)

 

OOMPA 2

Mr. Wonka’s newest pet is getting on my nerves.

 

(They all nod in solemn agreement.)

 

OOMPA 3

He’s taken all the sweetness we’ve worked so hard to earn.

 

OOMPA 3

How do we fix this mess that fool has caused?

 

OOMPA 2

Kill him.

OOMPA 3

Kill him.

OOMPA 1

Kill him.

 

(They begin to sing an intense and passionate revenge song with drums pounding melodically in the background.)

 

(The lights grow more intense on the stage until all we can see are their devious, orange smirks.)

 

FADE OUT:


	6. Scene 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Don't Need to Love Me: https://youtu.be/Xex4PR1CMRQ
> 
> If Only (Quartet): https://youtu.be/8cn08-zDoEo

(Whizzer and Wonka are still blissful weeks later, unaware of any sort of plan arising. They sit side by side, smiling and looking out at the expansive factory. Their hands are intertwined and their faces read as nothing but gleeful.)

 

WHIZZER

I’ve never known the joy of a healthy relationship. Something loving without hate intertwining.

 

WONKA

Loving?

 

WHIZZER

Well, I think I could love you. Easily. Maybe I already do.

 

(Wonka doesn’t answer verbally. He simply kisses him on his forehead and stands, pulling Whizzer up with him and begins to walk. They walk in tandem, the smiles still stamped on their faces.)

 

(Unaware to the both of them, Oompas lurk in the background, staring at them, plotting. One holds ropes and another holds an obscene amount of duct tape. They grin at each other mischievously.)

 

(Whizzer notices a room with a small glass window in the door leading to it. There are roses inside.)

 

WHIZZER

Are those roses for picking?

 

WONKA

I- I’d honestly rather you didn’t. I like to keep my new projects a secret.

 

(Whizzer seems somewhat offended.)

 

WHIZZER

I can’t even see it? _Me_?

 

(Wonka rubs his temples like he’s trying to find a way to tell him “no”.)

 

WONKA

I can _buy_ you flowers. I just work hard on my creations. No one’s allowed to touch or see until they’re completely done.

 

(The joy and bliss on their faces that they wore in their previous “honeymoon phase” is nowhere to be seen. They both seem as if they’re trying to hold on to that feeling, though they can’t seem to replicate it anymore. Whizzer says his next line as less of a question and more as an observation.)

 

WHIZZER

You don’t trust me.

 

WONKA

Sugar, it’s not that.

 

WHIZZER

Then, what else could it be? I share my life with you and you won’t share a _room_ with me?

 

WONKA

Can we move on from this?

 

(Whizzer ignores this request.)

 

WHIZZER

I just told you I could _love_ you and _this_ is what I get?

 

###  **You Don’t Need to Love Me**

Whizzer:

 _You don't need to love me_   
_Or tell me that you do_ _  
_ Don't make me any promises

_I just wanted to screw_

_You don't give me one damn thing_ _  
_ _God, you’re full of greed_

_You have destroyed this Jew I hope that you bleed_

_It was never gonna work_

_You couldn’t give me what I need_

_You're such a hoe_

_You don't need to love me_   
_To know_   
  
_You don't need to need me_   
_It's better that you don't_   
_If each of us can walk away_   
_It’s better that we’re apart_ _  
_ Now that I’m not entertained You won’t hear my moans

 _No more of us in the dark,_ _  
_ _Hell, you’re just what I wanted to blow_

 _But we both wanted a friend,_ _  
_ _who could always challenge us and wrestle in racquetball_

 _You did need to need me_   
_After all_   
_  
_ But I’m already ready and packed

 _Your temporary plus-one_   
_Your excuse to take a dick day_   
_When you called for some fun_   
_So now keep on being lonely_   
_Because we have fallen apart_   
_And I'll never ever ask you_   
_To let me have your heart_   
  
_So I'll never ache for your heart_   
_No, I'll never ache for your heart_   
  
_You don't need to love me_ _  
_ Because we been knew

 _You have started some tea_ _  
_ _I've got enough crap to get through_

 _You don't need to answer_   
_I know before you do_   
_But leave me_   
_And believe me_   
_That you don't need to love me_   
_Because I never loved you_   


 

WONKA

Whizzer…

 

(Whizzer shakes his head. He gay scoffs.)

  


WHIZZER

I swore this was different.

 

(WHIZZER walks off and WONKA gives him his space, thinking he would have to come back.)

  


###  **If Only (Quartet)**

 

WONKA:

If only you could know

The things I long to say

If only I could tell you

What I wish I could convey

It's in my ev'ry glance

My heart's an open book

You'd see it all at once

If only you would look

 

If only you could glimpse

The feeling that I feel

If only you would notice

What I'm dying to reveal

The dreams you can't declare

The needs I can't deny

You'd understand them all

If only you would try

 

All my secrets, you would learn them

All my longings, you'd return them

Then the silence would be broken

Not a word would need be spoken

 

WHIZZER:

What is it about him

That's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar?

Why do I feel dizzy

In a way I've only felt but once before?

How come when he looks at me

It seems like time stops moving

Almost like the way it did that day up in that bar?

But that boy!

 

WONKA:

If only it were true

If only for a while

 

WHIZZER:

Ah, that boy!

 

WONKA:

If only you would notice

How I ache beneath my smile

 

WHIZZER:

Where's that boy?

 

WONKA:

I guess you never will

I guess it doesn't show

But if I never find a way to tell you so

Oh, what I would give

If only you could know

 

NARRATOR:

(Spoken)Bless ya, Whizz. Next year, Wonka will have his pick of any child in the land! How can a little twink

compete with that?

 

If only I knew how

I'd make him see the light

If only it were up to me

This all would turn out right

And if I only could

I'll tell you what I'd do

I'd simply wave my hand

And make your dreams come true

 

And wouldn't that surprise you

If you only knew

 

WONKA:

How could he just suddenly

Completely disappear into thin chocolate?

It's been three whole days

And I don't know where he has gone!

  
  


WONKA:

If only you'd come home...

 

NARRATOR:

If only I could help...

  


WHIZZER:

If only there were time

I know we'd kiss at last

 

WONKA:

If only you'd come back

I'll change my ways!

 

NARRATOR:

Just one more day for that kiss to come...

 

WONKA:

But time keeps racing forward

And our moment's almost passed!

 

WHIZZER:

I'll try to understand...

 

WONKA:

It has to happen now...

 

WONKA:

I'll keep my temper low...

 

NARRATOR:

I'd give my life up to make it happen...

 

WONKA:

I should have started listening to you all along...

 

WHIZZER:

How I wish that man could have been this one!

 

WONKA:

There's only one more day until I have to go!

 

WONKA:

If only...

 

WONKA, NARRATOR & WHIZZER:

Oh, what I would give if only you could know...

 

WHIZZER:

And at the ball game

What will occur?

Maybe I'll find that boy

But I'll lose him...

 

WONKA:

If only...

 

NARRATOR:

If only...

 

WHIZZER:

If only...

  


(The Oompas have been watching this from around a corner and they are delighted at their luck in this turn of events.)

 

(Whizzer walks away, head down)

  
  


(A LOUD MELODY INTERRUPTS THE LONELY AIR. OOMPAS COME OUT AND SNEAK UP NEXT TO WHIZZER. THEY TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIS UPSET AND LONELY STATE, EASILY GRABBING HIM AND TYING HIM UP WITH ROPE. THEY RIP A PIECE OF DUCT TAPE, AGGRESSIVELY PRESSING IT ON HIS MOUTH TO MUFFLE HIS PANICKED SCREAMS. HE STRUGGLES AGAINST THEM, HIS EYES WIDE AND FRIGHTENED IN HIS UNSUCCESSFUL ATTEMPTS TO ESCAPE. HE KICKS AGAINST THEM, BUT HE IS TOO RESTRAINED NOW TO POSSIBLY BE ABLE TO GET AWAY.)

 

FADE OUT:


End file.
